elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Night Mother
Night Mother only had five children. 22:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Night Mother = Nocturnal? I think the Night Mother may be Nocturnal herself. Information from two questlines, The Dark Brotherhood in Oblivion, and The Thieves Guild in Skyrim, support my theory. In Oblivion, the Lucky Old Lady statue guarded the Night Mother's tomb. In Skyrim, someone (Maybe Nocturnal) said that one of Nocturnal's nicknames (for a very good reason) was Lady Luck. Also, there's the fact that the Night Mother and Nocturnal are voiced by the same person. Coincidence? I think not. Nocturnal must have manifested herself on Earth (Or stole the Dunmer's body), and turned that into a way to contact the Listener. A shrine of sorts. That way, even if the Skeleton Key wasn't in it's rightful place in the Twilight Sepulcher, she could still contact the Listener. This theory could be further extended to say that Sithis is also Nocturnal, but I am lacking an explanation as to how they are the same person. Ok first of all could you sign your post using the four tildes. secondary, that will make no sense if the nocturnal was the night mother and sithis and that no because we never saw sithis and that nocturnal and the night mother voice are made by the same person that they must be the same...there is a lot of dunmer characters voice made by the same guy and that doesnt mean they are all the same person O.o there is also a lot more characters voice made by the same person. The thieves guild dont approove killing people but the dark brotherhood yes. What you'r saying is speculations and non-sense based on no fact. Philgo95 (talk) 21:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ok i dont kno if its nonsense or my friend lied to me but the night mother in skyrim is suppose to be brought back to life after doing like fifty of her missions after u relocate to the dawnstar sanctuary but to ask someone tellme what you can find on that an to be clear nocturnal is a deadra lord the night mother isnt 03:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok its nonsense, i didnt make fifty assassination mission from the night mother but i can clearly say that its false what your friend told you. You can try yourself but im sure that he lie to you or he just heard that from someone who clearly lie to him. Philgo95 (talk) 04:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Night Mother = Mephela I think that Mephela is indeed the Night Mother and Sithis is Padomay, the primordial Deity of Chaos, Darkness, Change and the Corrupting Inexpressible Action, and Mephela 'worrships' Padomay, however Padomay is not 'alive' anymore so he does not directly speak to her. Mephela is one of the three "Good Deadra" of the Chimer, Mephela taught them how to evade and assassinate their enemies, and created the Morag Tong. The Dark Brotherhood is a splinter group and sworn enemy of the Morag Tong. Mephela led the founders of the Dark Brotherhood away from the Morag Tong, masquerading as a Dummer woman who became The Night Mother, to satisfiy her desire to have mortals killed for wealth and pleasure instead of the good of the Tribunal or the Empire. She had five mortal children and killed them in Sithis/Padomay's name, then led the Dark Brotherhood in mortal form until her 'death'. She continues to lead the Dark Brotherhood and Morag Tong against each other for her amusement and in the name of Sithis/Padomay.XxB1ood1inesxx (talk) 03:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) (P.S. Severa Magia is either a poser or the result of a plot hole)XxB1ood1inesxx (talk) 03:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Misc. Reading this above, it is highly unlikely that The Night Mother is Nocturnal. Nocturnal is a deadra god, that has lived longer than the first era, and most likely before mondus at all. I cannot edit the page for some reason, but if I could, I would add in: The Nightmother was born in the first era and lived through the start of the second era. "In the year 324 of the Second Era, the Potentate Versidue-Shaie was murdered in his palace in what is today theElsweyr kingdom of Senchal. In a brash move, the Night Mother announced the identity of the murderers by painting “MORAG TONG” on the walls in the Potentate's own blood." (The Brothers of Darkness) If we're to interpret this litterary, the Night Mother would have lived AT LEAST 330 years, before she sacrificed her children to Sithis. Other sources suggest that "The Night Mother" is no one in particular, but changed through the times. Only the last "Night Mother" sacrificed her children and was immortalized in her marrige to Sithis. "Blood Flower, the Lady Death, the Night Mother." (Sacred Witness) In the same book, the writer meets the Night Mother, and she says this: "I was a thief, long, long ago, back when the Thieves Guild was only beginning. It's such a bother to sneak around a house when performing a burglary, and many of us found it most efficacious to strangle the occupant of the house. Just for convenience. I suggested to the Guild that a segment of our order be dedicated to the arts and sciences of murder." Corda, dusty from the road, flew into the Night Mother's arms. For a moment, they stayed locked together, the Night Mother stroking her daughter's hair, kissing her forehead. Finally, she reached into her sleeve and handed Corda a letter. (2920, vol. 12 Evening Star) If the notation "daughter" is litteral, and not a title the Night Mother would give her employers. In 2920, vol. 7 Sun's Height, Corda is mentioned to be the sister of Rijja. Corda is Redguard, according to 2920, vol. 10 Frost Fall. I'm sure I read somewhere that the Night Mother is a Dunmer, as suggested by her in-game code, but this suggests that the husband of the Night Mother is redguard. Andozer (talk) 10:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Andozer Important Ok, I think this is important: The Night Mother was a Dunmer, a Dark Elf. "'' a Dark Elf woman who lived in a small village once located where the city of Bravil stands now, in the Imperial Province of Cyrodiil."'' Read "The Night Mother's Truth" It holds lots of answers to who she was, and the official wiki page should be edited. Too be I can't... Andozer (talk) 17:29, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Andozer